


Energetic

by juricii



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkwardness, Baking, Bittersweet Ending, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Angst, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: In which Guanlin shows his affection for his hyungs, whom are shocked, to say the least.Or: The 5 Ways to Show Love, but Guanlin puts it into action with his members.
Relationships: Lai Guanlin/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Energetic

**Author's Note:**

> Ay yo bro it's missing W1 hours 😔
> 
> Also this story is supposed to be more platonic, if the tags didn't give that away, but feel free to interpret it differently, if you really want to...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!! 💙  
> \----  
> • title is a reference to Wanna One's Energetic •

** I. WORDS OF AFFIRMATION **

" _...Expresses love with words that build up the other. Verbal compliments don’t have to be complicated; the shortest and simplest praises can be the most effective..._ "

* * *

**y** **o o n j i s u n g**

Guanlin isn't blind. He can see when Jisung's glint in his eye dulls down. He knows that their eldest member sometimes feels self-conscious about how he looks, and what he does. He knows that sometimes that his Jisung- _hyung_ may put himself down, and compare himself to someone like Daniel, or their resident cutie, Jihoon- _hyung_. And, he hates it.

To Guanlin, Jisung is like their pillar of stability. He keeps the team in-check. Jisung is just the right amount of the seriousness and fun loving jokester that the group needs. So, when Guanlin plays witness to Jisung hunching over and staying in the background, he makes sure that their eldest gets part of the spotlight. When Jisung gives him an appreciative smile, Guanlin's world lights up, knowing he's able to help his dear Jisung- _hyung_.

As much as he enjoys joking with Jisung and sometimes making fun of him, he knows when to stop; when Jisung's pride takes a large hit.

And when _that_ happens during interviews, Guanlin tends to stay silent, and let the other members steer away from trouble. But this time... Guanlin can't stop himself. When he heard the interview insinuating some things about their eldest, whom of which is silently letting it happen, he explodes. The others look, in shock.

For some reason he could never really pinpoint, when Guanlin starts ranting, his Korean becomes much better. 

"Listen sir. I understand that you have your opinions, and that's fine. I have my opinions too. But, you need to learn to withhold them sometimes - _this_ , being an example. I don't know why you decided to pick on our dear Leader, but I will have you know, he's not like what you're trying to make him out to be.

He's an amazing hyung. He's incredibly responsible, nice, hardworking, diligent, caring plus incredibly talented, and what he does is _always_ for our benefit. Wanna One is a group of which I'm part of, so I don't appreciate you _insinuating_ some of the things you are. We _may_ make fun of him sometimes, but that's because we're _close_ to each other. To me, Jisung is part of my found family in Korea.So you better think _twice_ before trying to insult him. Jisung- _hyung_ is our group's leader and eldest, and I will not hesitate to call you out on your terrible behavior.

And since you insist on treating him like that, I'm single handedly ending this interview." Guanlin finishes his speech and everyone in the room has gone silent. "Manager- _hyung_ , let's leave. I'm not dealing with this interviewer anymore."

Said manager just nods, and Guanlin notes that he has a small grin on his face. He reckons the manager was thinking the same thing as him. The interviewer is in shock and dismay as all eleven of them are being led out of the room. With a final glance, Guanlin stops in front of the cameras, and bows.

"I'm sorry dear Wannables, for my behavior. But I hope that you can understand where I'm coming from." With that, he walks out.

The response he gets from his members is scoldings but also compliments. He gush over the fact that Guanlin managed to absolutely roast the man. The hype doesn't necessarily die down, and Guanlin just smirks and goes into the car he's sharing with five other people.

Jisung gets in and sits next to the boy. "Thank you for that. But won't the company get mad at you for that?"

Guanlin just shrugs. "I just did what I had to. And, company be damned. If they want to say something about me talking back to an interview who was being incredibly rude, or even kick me out, the Wannables with riot. I think they're rather understanding, anyways," Guanlin turns to his hyung making direct eye contact. "Besides, you don't deserve that treatment. You're an amazing human being. I was tempted to punch that man."

Jisung doesn't say anything but gives him a true, heartfelt smile. Guanlin gives him one back, and grabs his hyung's hand. They stay that way for the rest of the ride back to their dorm.

( _Guanlin's glad that he went through those extra Korean lessons, now_ )

**h a s u n g w o o n**

Although Guanlin wasn't in any sort of group before Produce 101 or Wanna One, he reckons it's not a good feeling to have to join a show meant for trainees, while already being in a group. He figures it could make someone feel shame and awkward, and just plain embarrassed.

Guanlin never understood the stigma of it. In fact, he's always admired those people more. It just shows they're dedicated to what they're passionate in, and that they don't want to give in.

Which is why he was incredibly supportive of Sungwoon since the beginning of the survival show, even if he didn't express it outwardly. ( _After all, Guanlin's Korean was pretty bad during that time, and his English, mediocre with only a few others understanding English fluently_ ) 

He never talked about it though. but when Wanna One forms, he tried his best to connect with Sungwoon first. Which, it's awkward at first, but little by little they create a bond between them, even if the age gap makes it odd sometimes.

But, Guanlin does eventually mention how despite the mindset of some other trainees on his time on the show, he only had respect for him. This all happens at once during one of their sharing times on their reality show, and although the states of his members may overwhelm him a little ( _ **Okay** , who's he kidding? It overwhelms him a lot_), he feels the need to explain himself.

He goes on to ramble about how he admired how resilient his Sungwoon-hyung ( _that's **exactly** how he referred to him as, and Guanlin looks back on that, and his cheeks flush_) was and that he only had admiration for the boy as he always did his best, even when he wasn't in the best condition. 

He also may have mentioned to the others, that he might've had a teeny crush on him, but he's going to pretend he _never_ brought it up. Like, _ever_. Even if the others giggle at him for it and are teasing him about it.

By the end of his whole monologue, he realizes he may have said too much, and he awkwardly clears his throat, bringing the conversation to close. He then feels a hand on his, and he looks up, and it's Sungwoon.

Sungwoon just caresses his hand, and Guanlin, because he's been living with him for a while now, knows it's a sign of thanks. Guanlin doesn't pull away, and gives the older a smile, which is reciprocated. The group continues talking about various topics throughout the night, but not _once_ , do they break apart their hands that have found their way to holding each other.

**II. ACTS OF SERVICE**

" _...Doing things that you know the other would like...done with positivity and with the other's ultimate happiness in mind to be considered an expression of love. (Actions out of obligation or with a negative tone are something else entirely)..._ "

* * *

**h w a n g m i n h y u n**

Guanlin say that without a doubt, living with ten other boys, is a mess. All of them are messy in their own way, and they barely are able to keep anything neat and organized, which Guanlin believes is only because of Minhyun- _hyung_ and sometimes Daehwi- _hyung_. Honestly, Guanlin feels bad.

He reckons that Minhyun wasn't used to it, seeing as he only lived with four others before this, and now that number has doubled ( _plus a little more_ ). Frankly, Guanlin thinks he would've burst by now, if he was like Minhyun, and was in the same position as him, too.

Cleaning day comes, and everyone's running around, and it's plain chaos. Minhyun and Jisung are trying to get everyone in order ( _It's mostly Minhyun, because Jisung's too nice to be stern with anyone about **cleaning** , of all things_) and Guanlin thinks he has a headache at this point. He can't handle it anymore, or his hyungs who seem to be purposely ignoring Minhyun.

He raises his voice, " _Yah_! Be quiet and listen to Minhyun- _hyung_ for once!" Guanlin doesn't know where his next burst of confidence comes from, but it just, _happens_ , "You guys are acting like _5 year olds_ \- it feels like _I'm_ older than many of you - so, cut it out! The sooner we get this all done, the _sooner_ you guys can go back to do your _own things_! Stop messing with Hyung for once, please!"

The way Guanlin has an outburst seems to silence the others, Jisung grinning in the back, and he hears a few sighs from the member, and impatiently taps his feet. And just to slam the nail in for a final time, he adds on, "I'm going to ignore you all except for Ji and Hyunnie, if that's what you all really want."

That seems to do the trick as the members reluctantly decide to listen what to Minhyun wants them to do. Once Minhyun tells them what to do, he waves them off and turns to the youngest.

"Thanks for that, Linlin- _ah_ ," He says, "I'm surprised you said something like that, though."

Guanlin just snorts. "No worries. _God_ , I don't know how you do it. My respect levels for you just went from a hundred to infinity. You and Jisung-hyung have patience of a divine being."

Jisung chuckles from behind them. He wraps his arms around Guanlin, pulling him into a backhug. Guanlin's cheeks slightly burn from embarrassment, even though the other members are running past them, not paying the three much thought. 

"Thanks for the compliment, kiddo. You're rather great yourself, you know." Jisung hums.

Guanlin just mutters a small acknowledgement. Then he suddenly realized, that, he should probably be helping to clean up too. "Hyung, what should I do?" He suddenly asks Minhyun.

Minhyun just shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. You already helped me enough," He ruffles the younger's hair, "Since Jisung already finished his errand, you can just stay here with him." Minhyun ushers himself out, leaving Guanlin sputtering.

"You know kiddo, if Minhyun wasn't already whipped for you, I'd say you got him wrapped around your finger," Jisung muses, "I think he's going to start giving you privileged now, because of how you helped him today."

"Huh, I see..." Is all that Guanlin can see to get out of his mouth. Jisung just laughs at his short response.

**o n g s e o n g w o o**

Seongwoo, like a few of their other members, was what one would call a " _free spirit_." He was a prankster and enjoyed making jokes with others most of the time. _Most of the time_ , being the key phrase here. You see, Seongwoo was only human, and as a human, he had his bad days. 

His bad days were worse than most of the other members. He had a tendency to have major mood swings and sometimes ended up hurting someone, if one were to try to interact with him. So, in the end, Seongwoo decided for himself that he would isolate himself during that time, and that the other members were to leave him alone.

When he put the idea out there, the others were incredibly reluctant to go along with it, biting their lips. Some of them outright refused to go along with it, but Seongwoo insisted, and in the end, it _happened_.

Guanlin thought about it, and he couldn't help but frown. For him, if he had to go through something like that, he'd feel very lonely. Although Guanlin may not be a man of many words, even _he_ shivers at being along for a whole day. So, just this once (or more), he decides to break the rule. 

He figures his hyung is probably hungry (It's already the evening...), so he cooks some food, which some of the others try to snatch, but he stops them with a glare. Their pouts turn into concern, however, when he tells them who it's for. 

They let him do his thing anyways.

Guanlin knocks on Seongwoo's door a few times, and without waiting for a response back, he quietly opens the door and places the tray of food on the desk next to his Hyung's bed. "I brought you food, if you want it."

There's not a response until, "If Daniel made it, I don't want it. He has the weirdest food combinations." Guanlin can't help but to let out a snort; he thinks that Seongwoo is oddly docile at the moment, too.

"Don't worry. I made it." That seems to catch the elder's attention, and his head snaps up, and his body does too. "Seriously? You like, _never_ cook, Linlin- _ah_."

Guanlin just shrugs and can't say anything back really, because Seungwoo- _hyung_ isn't necessarily wrong.

Seongwoo seems to relax though, his posture becoming less on edge. Guanlin abruptly points it out. The other freezes, and Guanlin thinks he made a mistake. Which, could be interpreted as that, seeing as right now, he was in quite the compromising position, Seongwoo pulling him onto the bed and flipping their positions, the older on top.

"You wanna say that again, Linlin- _ah_?"

Guanlin should be scared, he really should be, but he isn't. He repeats what he previously said, and Seongwoo slowly leans in, but then suddenly jerks back. He just smirks at the maknae and lets go of Guanlin's wrist. "Don't worry. I don't have any _ulterior motives_. Unless you _want_ me to..."

Guanlin fake gags. "No thanks. In my eyes you're just a hyung - albeit a good-looking and funny one - but nonetheless just a hyung." 

Seongwoo sighs. "Thank God. It would've been really awkward if you suddenly professed your love for me, because I see you just as a _dongsaeng_."

Guanlin scoffs. "Just eat your darn food. I'll be back in a bit to get the plates."

Seongwoo gets serious and nods. "Thanks for making this, seriously. I'll pay you back later or something."

Guanlin is halfway out the door when he turns around and shakes his head. "Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. You already helped me in the past with my Korean and a lot of other things. I'm just repaying you."

Guanlin then closed the door, and Seongwoo is left in his room to mull over his thoughts while eating his dinner. _Guanlin's an amazing maknae_. He thinks to himself.

** III. GIVING/RECEIVING GIFTS **

" _...This love language isn’t necessarily materialistic; a meaningful or thoughtful gift makes the other feel loved and appreciated. Something simple can make a huge impact..._ "

* * *

**k i m j a e h w a n**

Christmas was a time of giving, family and presents, and everyone knew that. Hence the reason for Wanna One doing secret santa. Guanlin was given Jaehwan, and to be honest, he was a little baffled on what to get him at first. Jaehwan was never really the type to outwardly express what he wanted.

Then, it hit him. A weighted blanket and stuffed animals. 

Recently, Jaehwan mentioned being unable to sleep properly, and he figured it was a good idea. Back in Taiwan, the combination for the two really helped him get his (semi) regular sleep schedule back, and he assumed it would help Jaehwan too.

Which leads us here... Guanlin already bought the blanket, but he was thinking about which stuffed animal to get from _Bellzi_ , a company which he's a loyal customer of. He eventually decides on the [Stegosaurus](https://bellzi.com/products/steggi?variant=15128958369827&currency=USD&gclid=CjwKCAjwhOD0BRAQEiwAK7JHmJUNH1-1j-RcrlTEqH5grEC1FnnM-U6xnPlab7ljt7sdhVgudk0iexoCYCQQAvD_BwE) one, and just as he's about to confirm his purchase, he frowns a little. Jaehwan deserves better than just one. So he decides to buy him another one. Then another. And another. And _another_. He ends up with a collection of a few dozen of the stuffed animals.

He looks at the price, and just shrugs it off. Price limit be damned. Jaehwan deserves the best, and he'll make that known. Their main vocalist deserves only _the_ best.

A few days pass, and Guanlin becomes more antsy as they do. It's a Friday morning when he's anxiously walking around in the living room, oddly close to the door. The hyungs can only raise their eyebrow at this. Guanlin is usually a calm and collected person, and this is only proving Guanlin to be the opposite.

Then, the doorbell rings and Guanlin rushes over to the door, where a man hands him a _large_ cardboard box and urges him to sign a piece of paper ( _Which Guanlin does. He's not a savage, you know_ ). He softly closed the door after the deed is done, and lets out an uncharacteristic giggle, which some members can't help but be unnerved by. Because Guanlin literally _never_ giggles. Laughs, _yes_ , but not _giggle_ \- _never_. Except Jisung whom he's confided in. ( _He can't help it... Jisung-hyung just has a nice, warm welcoming aura to him_...)

Everyone eventually forgets about the incident, and soon enough, Christmas comes - the day to exchange presents. As all the members sit in a circle, and slowly give presents to one another, Guanlin can't help but think it's ironic that he's going last, since he seems to be the only one who went over the limit. ( _He figures he should actually stick to the rules. But it's Jaehwan_ )

It's Guanlin's turn and he hands Jaehwan a huge gift bag, and as the older opens it and slowly takes out the contents, it's only then when Guanlin realizes he really went over board. _Oops_. The others are gaping and in shock. 

"Linnie, how much even was all of this? Pretty sure this went over the limit." Jaehwan asks.

Guanlin awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. " _Um_ , I don't remember? _Maybe_ about ten times the actual price limit."

"Guanlin! Why though? On _me_ , of all people?"

Guanlin suddenly narrow his eyes at the comment Jaehwan made about himself. "It's because it's you, that I went over. You talked about how you had trouble sleeping, so this happened... Besides I just want you to know that you're appreciated!"

Jaehwan seems to have no words for that, his face slightly red, as Daehwi cooes at the two, others slowly joining in with him. It's Christmas, so Guanlin reckons he can sacrifice his pride a little today.

He does aegyo to Jaehwan. The Gwiyomi song and the kku _kku-kka kka_ one, of all things to do. It's safe to say that Jaehwan is red by the end of it, with the others teasing the him.

**k a n g d a n i e l**

At this point, the hyungs really, _really_ , don't know what to expect from their maknae Guanlin anymore. The boy has gotten oddly confident in his actions and his Korean has made a _drastic_ improvement in such a short time. With how Guanlin seems to be going by age order, they figure out that Daniel's next to play as Guanlin's " _victim_."

( _They had to make a whole Kakaotalk group chat excluding Guanlin, just to figure out what was up with their dear maknae._ _Jisung sent crying messages claiming that "his baby" was growing up and maturing so quickly, followed by crying emoticons_ )

Weeks pass by, and it seems like Guanlin has stopped... whatever it was he was doing. Needless to say, Daniel is a little disappointed. What he doesn't notice is Guanlin giving him a smug smirk one day, during dinner. Guanlin slowly hunches forward, and leans under the table. "Guanlin, what are you _doing_?" Jinyoung questions him.

Guanlin grabs something from under the table, comes back up, and grins at Jinyoung. He lightly places a brown bag on the table, and states that, "I just want to give this to Daniel- _hyung_. That's all."

Seongwoo just snorts, and goes back to eating his chicken while Daniel slowly stretches from across the table to grab the bag. He grabs a hold of it and peeks at the contents inside, and he chokes on his food.

"Linlin- _ah_ , this bag literally has so much candy. What were you _thinking_? Now I'm going to get _another_ cavity, kiddo!"

Guanlin chuckles. "Jokes on you - I _wasn't_ thinking. I just _felt_ like doing this - it felt _right_. I even texted my mom to send me a bunch of Taiwan-exclusive goods just for you. That's why it took me a while to do something, meaning _this_ , for you."

Daniel gets out of his seat and shuffles to where Guanlin is and gives him a tight backhug. " _God_ , I love you. Thank you so much for the candy."

Guanlin smiles up at him. " _So-hwak-haeng*_ , right? That's the right saying, if I'm not mistaken..."

Daniel is absolutely beaming by this point. "That's correct! You're Korean has been really improving! I'm proud of you!"

Guanlin bashfully replies with an awkward " _Thanks, hyung_ ," seemingly caught off guard by his hyung's enthusiasm. The others just laugh, and relish in the light hearted atmosphere.

** IV. GIVING TIME **

" _...Undivided attention. Minimal distractions; to dedicate time together without all of the distractions. That will help the other feel comforted..._ "

* * *

**p a r k j i h o o n**

Jihoon's personality had him being rather social, or at least more social than a good portion of the other members. This meant that he craves human interaction, and being able to spend time with the others, since his members seem to be the only other people he can interact with, without having to sneak around in public with a face mask or pair of glasses. 

Jihoon usually spent time with Daniel, Jaehwan or Woojin, not so much Guanlin, since the boy was insisted to Jihoon many times that he, was not all that interesting. ( _Jihoon would disagree. He thinks that Guanlin is in fact, interesting_ )

It's why Guanlin figures out that to show Jihoon he cares about him, he should spend time with him, and focus on Jihoon, and Jihoon- _hyung_ alone. It might be a little underwhelming to people look in from the outside, but Guanlin knows that Jihoon's going to see it differently and as a big win.

But, it's a little hard to just... isolate himself with just the older. So one day, which is schedule free ( _Thank God. Guanlin thought he was going to go crazy if he he had to ask the same questions again_ ), Guanlin picks Jihoon up bridal style and suddenly Jihoon's attention isn't placed on his phone, but on the younger boy. 

"Linlin- _ah_! What are you doing?" He shrieks. Guanlin shrugs, opting to not respond.

The arrive at the front of Jihoon's room, and Guanlin opens it with his hand strategically, and softly places his hyung on the bed. "Talk to me, Hyung."

Jihoon just raises an eyebrow. "Uh, what?"

Guanlin rolls his eyes. "Just talk about your day. How things have been going. Your worries, and such. I know we haven't been able to talk one-on-one much, so, here we are."

Jihoon just taps his chin. "How about you talk to me too, then?" Guanlin shakes his head in refusal.

"Thanks, but I'm alright," he give the older an awkward yet endearing smile, "I specifically dragged you in here, because I want to spend time with _you_. This time is solely about _you_ , hyung. Maybe at a later point. Just not right now."

Jihoon cooed and ruffles the maknae's hair. "Thanks, kiddo. I appreciate it." he responds.

Jihoon goes on to tell the younger about his burdens and worries and small happinesses in life, and Guanlin just curls up into a small ball, showing small displays of affection to support his hyungs as he lets out his bottled emotions. In the midst of all the one-sided talking, Jihoon can't help but think about how much of a blessing Guanlin has been to him and the others. ( _He tsks at himself for not becoming friends more quickly with Guanlin while they were still on the second season of Produce 101_ )

**p a r k w o o j i n**

When it came to each of his hyungs and how close he is to each of them, admittedly he's the most awkward with Woojin. On stage, everything fine, but at the dorms, it's a little weird to say the least, even though they're both rappers of the group. But, it's not like the two don't know how to interact with each other, it's just compared with other members, they don't talk to each other as much, which leads to a cloud of awkwardness hovering over them, whenever they're left along together in an enclosed space.

Guanlin wants to change this.

At one of their music shows, when they finish their pre-recording, he purposely sits himself next to Woojin who is minding his own business in the corner of the room. "Whatcha doing, Woojin- _hyung_?"

Woojin yelps at the sudden voice coming from next to his hear. He glanced up and it's their maknae. "Nothing much. Just a game."

Guanlin lets out a hum. "Cool. Wanna explain to me, what it's about?"

Woojin slightly chokes. "Seriously? You've never really shown interest with video games in the past." Guanlin gives a dismissive shrug of his shoulders.

"I know. That doesn't mean I can't show some _now_ ," Guanlin lays down, head resting on the older's legs, " _Besides_ , you have a nice voice. Maybe I _want_ to hear you talk and ramble sometimes." He winks at his hyung.

( _No, Guanlin does not in fact, know where all this confidence came from, but, oh well. It is what it is_ )

Woojin's cheeks flush and Guanlin lets out a low tone chuckle and pinches his hyung's cheek. "Woah, I'm the maknae, but you're pretty cute yourself." He jokes. Woojin responds with a soft smack on Guanlin's hand. The younger just grins up at him, and Woojin sighs out loud.

He just goes along with whatever Guanlin's doing, because when Guanlin starts acting mischievous, there's no way to stop his spree, unless you happen to be Minhyun- _hyung_ or Jisung- _hyung_. Also, Woojin enjoys being the person of attention for Guanlin - it might just be because he's whipped for the boy ( _he'll never admit that out loud_ ) or maybe because displays of affection ( _in any form, really_ ) were never exactly directed towards him. ( _It was always either for the whole group or a specific member_ )

Either way, he lets Guanlin stay in the position he's in, as he goes on to ramble about the game he's playing, and other random topics.

The others just smile softly at the sight.

** V. PHYSICAL TOUCH/AFFECTION **

" _...May help others feel connected and safe by holding hands, kissing, hugging, etc. The other doesn't want to just feel you close by emotionally, but also physically..._ "

* * *

**b a e j i n y o u n g**

Guanlin didn't engage in skinship. It made him feel cooped up and just plain awkward. He received a lot of love and affection when he was growing up ( _even if his parents were rather strict on him_ ), but his family never engaged in skinship, so when he came to Korea and witnessed people display such acts of affection to those they were close to, he naturally felt out of place.

When he was made a member of Wanna One, he learned that there was another member of his that had a tendency to avert away from such things. He realized that skinship was just a preference for some people, and it was normal to not be into it.

He figures that people don't engage in skinship though, may be a little touch starved. ( _Frankly, Guanlin was feeling it too_ )

And somehow, he decides that the least he can do is make that other member feel less touch starved. So, during dinner, he sneaks up behind Jinyoung- _hyung_ and gives him a backhug. Said boy screeches and Guanlin winces at the loudness if it, but doesn't let go.

"What are you doing, Linlin- _ah_?"

Guanlin just shrugs. "I felt like it, hyung."

Everyone's attention is on the two skinship avoiding boys, and they are confused as to why neither of them are pulling away from the other. Guanlin seems to understand what they're thinking. "Like I said, I felt like it. And Jinyoung- _hyung_ was looking rather cuddly, so, yeah."

The others gape at the boy's statement. Guanlin continues to latch onto Jinyoung and the older brings his arm behind him and pats the head of their maknae.

" _Cute_." He mutters under his breath, although the others seem to understand what he said well enough. Jinyoung momentarily breaks the contact, but he goes behind the other and gives Guanlin a backhug instead, and gives him a sudden kiss on the cheek.

He leads Guanlin to his room. "We'll be in my room cuddling. Call us when food's ready!" Jinyoung shouts back as he delicately closes the door.

The others are just in plain shock at the scene they've just witnessed. The two least skinship prone members of their group are cuddling with each other, and they don't even seem to be cringing away from the others.

Jisung just snorts in amusement as he sees the other's look of bafflement.

**l e e d a e h w i**

After the whole fiasco with Jinyoung-hyung, Daehwi has been trying to get Guanlin to engage in skinship with him. Guanlin adamantly refuses multiple times over, which garners him a pout from Daehwi. Eventually, Guanlin just gives in, and sighs as he wraps his arms around Daehwi.

Daehwi lets out sounds of content and... a purr? _Alright_ , then.

Guanlin soon realized that he should have just keep refusing the boy. Because now, he won't let go of him when he latches on to their youngest. Guanlin always knew that Daehwi was more affectionate then most, especially since he resided in the U.S. for a while, but he's on a whole 'nother level.

Daehwi- _hyung_ always seems to come out of nowhere and hug him or give him a peck. Guanlin realizes there's no escape from this, so he goes along with it. He does get used to it though, and eventually reciprocated the displays of affection, much to the joy of Daehwi. His face always seems to turn rather red, but the happiness on Daehwi's face is worth his embarrassment.

One day, Guanlin doesn't know what possesses him, but he blurts out, at Daehwi, that he loves him, and that he thinks Daehwi's really cool. Daehwi absolutely beams at this, and it seems to only encourage the boy to cling onto Guanlin.

Guanlin can only sigh at his antics.

( _What's **not** cool is his hyungs teasing him about what he said though._)

* * *

**• RECIPROCATION •**

* * *

Guanlin knows he hasn't exactly been on the down low when it came to somehow showing his affection for the hyungs, but he was alright with it. As long as they new he cared about them.

After all, Wanna One was only a temporary group arrangement, and eventually they'll all go their own ways. But, he wants to be remembered by them in a positive light.

After he finishes his spree, he notices that his hyungs start to give him something back - something of equal value - or more, for that matter. He grins and is happy as he recieves anything back from his hyungs.

Not because he expected something back ( _that would mean he only did it out of obligation, and that's not truly love_ ), but because that meant they accept his love.

He's content with the condition of his group, and he knows that they'll continue to walk the Flower Road.

( _Months pass by quickly, and their bond only becomes stronger as they get closer to their disband date._

_When they give their last speech, they cry - all of them - and Guanlin wonders if the bond they have with each other will be able to withstand the harsh reality of time._

_His hyungs comfort him, and claim they'll stay in contact, even though they might not be known as Wanna One anymore. And that's enough for him._ )

( _They **do** keep their promise._)

**Author's Note:**

> pls appreciate guanlin yeet
> 
> -jane, out! 🐦
> 
> •insta: @chittabrr  
> •twitter: @chittabrr  
> \----  
> Translation:  
> Soh-hwak-haeng (소확행): meaning small but definite happiness.


End file.
